


Pink Tulips

by dammit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit/pseuds/dammit
Summary: Akaashi has a second encounter with the Problem Customer ™️
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 59





	Pink Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time post fic, pls be gentle with me

“He’s back again,” Suga murmured over the counter, honey eyes darting from the door to where Akashi crouched behind the register sorting office supplies into color-coded bins. At the front, a broad-shouldered man with white-streaked black hair in two distinct spikes shuffled between narrow displays lush with a varied assortment of flowers.

Akashi only sighed in response, resting his head on the lip of a pale wood shelf. A week before, this very man had run in, hooting at the top of his lungs for a certain Dai-chan to come see the very terribly important something or other he had taken a picture of before promptly ramming into a delicately balanced bucket of blue-bell fronds. It had upset not only that display, but the three on either side, and when he jumped back with a shriek, it had knocked over the last bubble of blue hydrangeas to be had for the rest of the month. Akashi knew this because he had been minding the counter, idly flipping through a catalogue of miniature topiaries, when the whole mess went down. The man had muttered apologies with a wobbly lower lip before fleeing without sparing a mind for Daichi who wasn’t even in the store to see whatever it was that the gold-eyed man had come to show him. 

It was the only mess to occur during his three-week tenure at the store, and it had happened an embarrassing three days since Akaashi’s employment. Suga had, of course, been understanding of the whole thing when he returned from lunch with Daichi and even assisted Akashi in sorting out the aftermath. Now, Akaashi hid behind the counter and muttered plainatives to the manekineko statue that sat on a shelf a meter and a half over his head that he’d escape this unscathed.  
“Oh, hello Bokuto-san. Are you looking for Daichi?”  
“Suga! No, I um,” Akaashi eared the dusty shuffle of shoes on the store’s tile floor, “I wa hoping maybe that cashier from last time was around.”  
“Which one?”  
“The one with the short, curly brown hair,” Bokuto’s voice dropped to the loudest whisper Akaashi had ever heard, “Y’know, the really pretty one.”  
Suga chuckled kindly and glanced at Akaashi, who shook his head.  
“He’s not around right now, but I can take a message if you’d like.”  
“Oh, nah. Hey, hey! You’re good with flowers Suga, you could help me put together a bouquet!”  
Suga released a bright laugh, “Of course, what were you thinking?”  
“Something that says ‘I’m sorry for making a mess and I think you’re pretty!’, yeah?”  
Suga acquiesced, sweeping around the store with Bokuto at his heels. Akaashi slid into a cross-legged position, resting his head in his hands. I wonder who else’s space he wrecked, slowly he peeked over the counter to spot the dual-haired man cooing over some pale pink carnations, though he seems harmless enough. He returned to his sorting and soon Akaashi was cramming himself into a corner as Suga slid behind the counter to ring Bokuto up. He waited a bit longer, until Suga called goodbye and the door’s bell chimed closed, before uncurling to stand up.  
“He’s really a good guy, just like a huge puppy.”  
Akaashi harrumphed, unable to help the small smile that tugged at his lips, “I’m just glad the store survived his visit.”  
Suga chuckled an agreement, halfway through a story about a legendary argument Kageyama and Hinata had that left half the storeroom in disarray before the door whooshed open with a clang.  
“Oh, Bokuto-san did you forget something?” Suga inquired, smoothing down his apron as the man raced forward.  
“Kinda. Here!”  
Akaashi’s face burst into blotchy pink as Bokuto shoved a massive and very familiar-looking bouquet into his arms, only able to open his mouth before the whirlwind was back out the door.  
“See ya ‘round, Akaashi!”


End file.
